far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Faction Turn 18
|} Faction Assets Turn 18 ~Gallery~ Faction Turn Faction Turn Announcements SERAPH Disaster, Doom. The Collapse. We trace the connections between events and invest those connections with meaning. To define Hallger is to be bathed in the language of the apocalypse. The Angel has come to learn this language. It is not a language you hear with just your ears. Not unlike the great mysteries of God. It is not a problem to solve, but a reality to experience. These are proven ways to win the loyalty of the wise, the justice of the great, the prayers of the righteous, and the valor of the brave. The mystique of our shared covenant. The spirit of shared suffering. Together we weave the pattern and play our part in our universe. Like any good artist, we have captured this shared symmetry, this elegance of existence and we experience it with grace. With each turning of the seasons, we dance together. In the grey slough of coal with the thrum of crude oil and machine, we dance together. In the pattern of cracks made on the frozen surface, we dance together. Moving ever closer to each other as we joyfully dance towards death. Yet this Rapture will come to nothing without the science of our tradition. To work tirelessly for the betterment of all. House Fornax On behalf of the High Church, we now allow pilgrims a more comfortable voyage to Gats through our newly built Tezcat Space Station. Let Gats forever remind us of the terrible suffering made inevitable when Vice is left to fester. Never again must we allow our fellow noble brethren to stray from the Path of Virtue. Never again. The Trilliant Ring (internal Trilliant Ring conversation somehow leaked to the public) Excuse me, sir? I noticed the expenditure plan for The Expanse. Did you really mean to add all those zeros? "What? Are they not enough? Then add another two zeros! We spare no expense on The Expanse!" House Serpens No Announcement House Crux Report 39, this is Captain Adler Gerhard, we have made landfall at the target location. The Advance will rendezvous with the High Church as scheduled to disseminate the "Cygnus terrorists" fabrication while my team begins our investigation. Gerhard out. House Aquila No Announcement House Reticulum No Announcement House Fornax No Announcement House Pyxis Days without accident: 1 PRISM No Announcement House Eridanus "Hey there fellow Yakians! It's your good friend Count Fizz here with exciting news! While everyone knows that Eriandii banking services can invest your money wisely for fantastic annual returns, don't put your tastebuds in escrow! From First Blood to Wet Cardboard, Fizzy Cheese has JUST the flavor to delight you and your family! Remember: Our secret production methods mean that there's no expiry date! So what are you waiting for‽ Get out there, spend your hard-earned credits on some Fizzy Cheese and spray it down today! When's time's right for Fizzy Cheese? Now. Forever!" Democratic Mandate DeMand Public Radio is proud to announce its first sector-wide original program, nobles at 9. Sit down with your favorite Cabinia cup and join me, Dominic Montjoy, as we speak with some of our favorite noble friends about the happenings of the week. Nobles at 9 is a Democratic Mandate production, our first season is supported by the university for social, economical, and political thought USEPT: Cutting edge curricula for all. House Lyra No Announcement House Triangulum House Triangulum is proud to announce the keynote presentations of the 237th annual Imperial Conference of Political Science. Long live the Emperox: A call for imperial stability by the application of unifying institutional peace theory based in defensive realism. Exploring the nonproductive and futile impacts of inter-house conflict and conspiracy in a post-war sector. As well as; Subconscious blundering: How personal and cultural bias distort perceived intentions and leave individuals vulnerable to psychological manipulation by deceitful actors. Strategies for improved multilateral diplomacy The Deathless Deathcon is now once again fully operational, take time this month to visit Andophael and experience the celebrations of Koschei's birthday. The once in a lifetime opportunity to experience the best of Deathcon at the Cathedral of Koschei on Staconago. Category:Faction Turn